The Grey Eyed Assassin
by Th3y3ll0wd4rt
Summary: Ashido has somehow found himself in the Italy 1500, where he meets up with the assassin ezio auditore. Ezio tells him that he the one that the prophecy of altair talked about, and that he needs to help the assassins win a war between them and the templar
1. Lonely

Hey guys, Bleachboy here with this new fic I thought of a couple of days ago. You have to understand that I was playing assassins creed 2, then I got tired and turned on the tv to find that bleach was on. I started thinking of my favorite characters and Ashido came to mind (he's my second favorite, my first favorite is, and always will be, Ulquiorra) i mean, he was only in the show for a few episodes and in the few, he managed to kick some serious ass. Then i realized that there were only 9 Ashido fanfics. So without further delay, I give you...The grey eyed assassin

I don't own bleach

* * *

Ashido was lonely. After centuries of living in Hueco Mundo he finally realized it. He had done nothing but fight hollow for as long as he could remember, and not once was anybody by his side, except for one. Nobody was there, except for one. Nobody had ever discovered him, except for one.

Rukia Kuchiki.

He had saved her, taken her to his hideout and told her his sad story. He didn't think it was good for someone to hear his story, but Rukia had listened. He'd told her that he wanted his friends to hear another shinigami's voice, but it was he that wanted to hear it. Rukia had fought with him, almost died with him, just like in the days before he came to Hueco Mundo.

She'd told him she would come back for him. That one sentence was the spark that ignited the fire of hope to burn in his eyes once more. He still remembered what a lie was, and he had considered the possibility that she wouldn't come back, but he had to believe something. Hope is the one thing that everyone needs to hold on to what fleeting joy life (or afterlife in his case) has to offer. Without hope, you have nothing, without hope you are nothing.

Ashido was nothing, until he met Rukia. Rukia had brought him the hope he needed to hang on for a little bit longer, but she was also the one that had made him realize how lonely he was. He had never thought about until she came. He hadn't thought about anything until she came. It wasn't just loneliness, it was something different, Ashido couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was something more than just simple loneliness.

He didn't care if he was lonely, he had hope. Hope that someone was coming to get him and save him from the brink of destruction. It was the same person that had saved him from the brink of insanity.

All he had to do know was wait. He was a master at waiting, he had been waiting ever since he came to Hueco Mundo. Waiting for someone to come and get him out of this cold dark hell. So that's what he would do, even if he had to wait until all the hollows were completely gone. Until the moon over Hueco Mundo faded away, he would wait. Until the world he had come to call home came crumbling down, turning to dust and the winds of time blow away the remains leaving nothing but memories of.

He would wait.

* * *

Rukia crawled over a piece of rubble from the destroyed castle of Los Noches. When she finally reached the top she saw the massive body of Yammy's release form laying facedown in the white sand. Blood splattered the area around the corpse and long red cuts were visible all over his body, blood pouring out of them like red rivers.

Sitting on top the giant beast was squad eleven captain Kenpachi Zaraki, his captain jacket and Shihakushō were torn off, revealing a scarred and bloodstained chest, he had a big grin on his face that didn't suit him. Her brother, squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchiki, was standing beside it, he had received little to no damage from the fight that had just commenced, as usual he had a look of indifference on his face.

Rukia was glad that both of them were alive, and she had received word that Aizen and the rest of his army had been defeated in the world of the living. They had won the winter war. A celebration could be held later, but right now none of that was on her mind. She was thinking of Ashido. She remembered the promise she had made to him before he had jumped into the menos forest, ready to kill the army of Gillian that was following him.

She looked in the direction of the menos forest and in her soft voice she spoke only three words.

"I'm coming Ashido".

* * *

I think I've set up a pretty good storyline so far. I think you can guess what will happen next

No flames/spams

pleez review

Bleachboy out


	2. The Prophecy

IM 

God, I almost forgot about this story, but thanks to my one reviewer, here's the second chapter

...

Ezio walked down the narrow crowded streets of Florence towards his destination. On his way he saw a small group of guards walking in his direction. Ezio, who was notorious for the time being (you can guess why), darted into an alley where they wouldn't find him.

The alley was dark, and a foul smell came from it. Ezio began to walk through it when he realized he wasn't alone. He could sense that there was someone in the shadows, no not in the shadows, they were the shadows. He turned around and saw a man dressed in a black cloak. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. He knew this person shouldn't be here, not as in he shouldn't be in the alley, but that he shouldn't be here in this time and place.

Before Ezio could ask who he was the man started to scale the building at incredible speed, almost as if he were flying. Ezio had no choice but to follow him, he ran up the building and found a hand hold on a windowsill. He began climbing the wall, finding every crack and edge the he could place his hands and feet on. After a few seconds he reached the top, he saw that the man was running across the top of the buildings.

"Hey, stop". Ezio called out to the man.

To his surprise, the man actually stopped and turned around, the black cloak obscuring his face. Ezio sprinted over to the man. He was about as tall as Ezio and he could see a little bit of a grey beard coming from the dark hood. "Who are you?"

The man only stood, not saying a word. Ezio noticed the cloak must have been very old, as the edges were frayed. Ezio began to form the question again, when he heard a slight whisper. The man was talking, as if from miles away. Ezio began to make out the words, though he had to strain incredibly hard to hear them.

_Tonight a man will come._

Ezio did not understand, there were many men that came to and left Florence in one day.

_A man not from this time, place or world altogether._

Now Ezio was completely lost. "What do you mean". The man didn't answer, only continued with his strange speech.

_He will come bearing a sword, a sword of unknown power._

Ezio had a strange feeling that the voice was not coming from miles away, but from centuries away.

_A man with grey eyes._

"What are you talking about? What does this mean?" Ezio saw that the mans cloak was not frayed, but the edges were coming off and disappearing into thin air. As time progressed the frays started coming off in larger chunks.

_He will bring an end to this pointless war between the assassins and the templars._

Ezio was taken aback by this last part, the strange man said that the war could be ended; Ezio didn't know if he believe it.

The man turned around as if to walk off, by now the cloak was almost entirely gone. Ezio watched in horror as the man himself started to disappear in wisps of skin.

"Wait!" The man stood there letting himself be disintegrated bit by bit. "What is your name?" The man turned around and lowered his hood, revealing him to be an old man, whose skin was weathered by age and eyes (or eye as Ezio saw) that shown like deep pools of intelligence. This time the voice sounded as if it were coming from the man himself, and it was deep and booming.

"My name is Al Mualin". With that, the man completely disappeared , leaving a very confused Ezio alone.

...

Well, there it is

You guys know the drill

Reviews are always appreciated


End file.
